How To Break A Spider's Web
by Master Gamer Card
Summary: These are various one-shots on how Spider man's Identity gets revealed. Leave a idea in the reviews and I might do it! Warning: Dead pool likes to break the forth wall in here a lot. (Dead pool: Heck ya I do!) Rated T for Language. Multiple Genres.


**(A/N Hello little readers from all around! He is a new story to keep you company! This is going to be various one-shots on how Spiderman's identity gets revealed! If you have an idea, put it in a review or PM me. It doesn't really matter I check both each and every day. Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

 **Dead pool: And remember! The Author, the Fantastic, Mystical, Wonderful** _ **Master Gamer Card**_ **Does not own Spiderman or any of that crap. If she did we would be swimming in MONEY! And chimichangas, don't ever forget the chimichangas. Mmmm…**

 **MGC: Dead pool! Stop breaking the fourth wall! In fact, you're not even supposed to be here! This is a Spiderman fanfiction!**

 **Dead pool: Sorry MGC, it's in my blood…And Now! On with the story!)**

" **Talking"**

' **Thoughts'**

 ***Actions***

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **Chapter 1: Knives and Shreds**

 **Spiderman's POV**

I was swing down New York City, you know, doing my regular duty of beating up thugs.

*BLEEP**BLEEP*BLEEP*

Well speak of the devil, there goes an alarm. 'Crap. I have to go to dinner with Aunt May in 30 minutes.' I thought to myself, swinging towards the sirens.

'Well, I'll deal with this first.'

I landed down right in front of a bank. I walk up right to the door and I open-kicked it down with my foot- it. I heard voices in the next room.

"Now everybody put their hands up and nobody gets hurt alright?" I heard somebody, possibly the robber **(A/N No shit Sherlock, of course it the robber… Dead pool: It could have been me. MGC: Dead pool! Go back in your corner of shame! Dead pool: Aww :( okay…*Goes to the corner of shame*)**

"How we doing'?" I heard the other say.

"Were almost done, let's just hope one of those superheroes don't show up." I heard a new voice say.

That is when I decided to use my stealth skills. I walk right into the like a ninja and clawed o the celling. I noticed that there were three thugs, two in the vault and one threatening hostages. I started to count how many hostages there were.

'Twenty-four hostages. Okay, I can do this.' I thought to myself, giving me a little confidence boost.

I then lowered myself down the wall on my web, making my presence known.

"Oh, the classic bank-robbery-with-hostages-held-at-gun-point cliché. How original."

"Shit! It's Spiderman!" I heard one of the thugs in the vault yelled. I then heard the other one start to speak.

"Well don't just stand there SHOOT HIM!"

"You got it boss!" The guy with gun said as he started to aim at me and shoot.

I quickly dodge the bullets, making sure that they didn't hit the citizens. I proceeded to this for 5 long minutes.

"I'm going to squash you little bug." The thug said.

Oh no. He did not just go there. I felt anger filling up inside of me. I looked straight at him and yelled, "SPIDERS ARE NOT BUGS THEY ARE ARACHNIDS!" I then shoot a ball of web that hit the edge of his hand, causing him to drop the gun. I quickly went up to him and punch him in the face, while kicking the gun out of the way so that he couldn't get to it.

The two thugs in the vault then came at me. I quickly shot a web and stuck him to the wall.

"You know what you thugs need?" I said, "You need a high five. In the face. With a chair. Made of steel. By the Hulk. Who is angry. Twice." I saw their faces go to confusion to horror. "But sadly, you have me today."

The last thug then pulled out a knife and started running towards me, with an intention to stab me to death.

"Oh? A knife come on you can do better than that!" I said to the burglar, but as I said that, the knife came extremely close to me and sliced up some of my mask.

"HEY! Do you know how much time it takes to fix this costume?!" I yelled at the thug with anger crawling in my voice.

He then replied, "Shut it Bug! You ruined my plans! Know you're going to pay."

I had enough with this bitch's crap, so I kick right in the jaw, throwing him to the other side.

'That going to hurt in the morning!'

I started to round the villains up and waited for the police to arrive, and I made sure the hostages were safe, which they were. **(A/N Dead pool: AWWWW! I wanted them to die, why does nothing happen the way I want it to?! MGC: Because you're not the author of this story you idiot. Go back to you corner of shame *kicks dead pool to the corner of shame*)** as the camera crew came in they started to go all paparazzi over me, I tried to answer all their questions, unaware of the fact that my mask was hanging by a thread.

The little piece of thread then decided to make my life worse and snap. Due to that my mask fell off. In front of civilians. And currently broadcasting live on television.

'Well Shit.' I thought, the whole world knows my identity. I just froze up, I couldn't move. I was overwhelmed by questions and cameras.

I quickly snapped my mind back to reality and went up the vent and on to the roof, making my escape by web-swinging.

'God, Nova is never going to let me live this down…'

 _ **In a restaurant downtown…**_

May parker was patently waiting for peter to arrive. She checked her watch, only to discover he was 20 minutes late.

*Sigh* "What am I ever going to do with that boy?"

She then looked up the T.V in the corner of the room.

" _J. Jonah Jameson here, telling you all of that spider menace! Or should I say Peter Parker!"_

The T.V then showed Spiderman with his mask off.

"He is so grounded." Was all May Parker could think.

 _ **Shield headquarters…**_

Nick fury and the whole team just watch the news, and Nova swore he saw a vein on Director Fury's head pop.

The whole team was in laughter though, 'How can Spiderman be that stupid?' they all thought.

"I never going to let him live this down." Nova said between laughs.

"Not if I go kill him first." Said Nick Fury walking out the door.

The laughing stopped.

"Oh crap, is he serious?" Power man said, the only response he got was the whole team shrugging their shoulders.

 _ **In a café…**_

Flash Thompson just spitted his coffee all over the table.

"Puny Parker is Spider man?! I must be going crazy…"

 **(A/N Congratulations! You made it to the end! I will be continuing this so give me some ideas! How do you want Spidey's identity be revealed! Your idea might get picked and I might use it!**

 **Dead pool: Wahoo! Reviews! She loves review! So if you have an idea review this story or PM MGC! She checks both everyday so she will see it no matter what!**

 **MGC: Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Have a nice day!**

 **Dead pool: And also have a Chimicanga! Chimicangas for everyone! Ha-ha!**

 **MGC: *Face-palms*)**


End file.
